


The Wolf Pack are an American punk rock band from Beacon Hills, California.

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Not!Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf Pack released their debut album, Runnin’ with the Pack in 2010. It appeared briefly on the Billboard 200, and included the hit single, Baring my throat. The track is their highest charting release to date, reaching No. 2 on the Billboard Hot 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Pack are an American punk rock band from Beacon Hills, California.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm sorry, is where I should probably start. I saw an excellent pic of Dylan drumming for SKAP, and then one of Posey with his guitar and... I'm not entirely sure where this came from.

_From wikipedia._ *  
  
 **The Wolf Pack** are an American punk rock band from [Beacon Hills, California](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beacon_Hills) formed in 2009. To date they have release two albums, both of which have charted in the US and UK.  
  
The Wolf Pack released their debut album, _Runnin' with the Pack_ in 2010. It appeared briefly on the [Billboard 200](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200), and included the hit single, _Baring my throat_. The single is their highest charting single to date, reaching No. 2 on the Billboard Hot 100.  
  
 **Early years, Signing to Lahey Records & Runnin' with the Pack**  
  
The band originally consisted of singer/songwriter/guitarist Scott Mccall and drummer/guitarist 'Stiles' Stilinski. Early demos were written and recorded by the pair in Scott's bedroom.  
  
After a short search the band found their bassist at a The Ataris gig in the form of Lydia Martin. She would be responsible for organising the band and getting them signed to Lahey Records.

Lydia was also responsible for introducing Derek Hale to the band. Derek had previously fronted short-lived post-hardcore band _The Instinct_. Moving into _The Wolf Pack_ was a bit of a genre change for the Derek, but he brought his own style to the band. Until then vocals had been covered by Scott Mccall, but upon hearing Derek's vocals Scott told Rolling Stone, "It was just intense, he's so like, serious, and the thought of writing songs for him to sing? Hell yeah! Dude adds a whole new depth to our sound."

At Lahey records the band recorded and released their debut album, _Runnin' with the Pack_ and undertook a nine-month countrywide tour to accompany the release.

The Wolf Pack have several times been quoted[source?] as saying performing live is their favourite element of being musicians. Indeed, the band is renown for their chaotic and energetic live performances [source?].

Below: Scott & Stiles at early rehearsals.

([x](http://i.imgur.com/3ho7y.jpg)) ([x](http://i.imgur.com/0R3LK.jpg))

Below: Lydia with the boys after joining the band.  
([x](http://i.imgur.com/35Vaf.jpg))

Below: Derek Hale. New front-man.  
([x](http://i.imgur.com/HS7wi.jpg))

**  
**

**Lydia leaves, The Wolf Pack falls in love with the road & Allison Argent **  
  
Shortly after completion of the _Runnin_ ' _with the Pack_ tour Lydia split from the band to start _Too Pretty For You_ with then boyfriend and multi-instrumentalist Jackson Whittemore. Scott, Stiles and Lydia have all stated several times in interviews that it was an amicable split, and in fact Too Pretty For You supported The Wolf Pack on their most recent tour. Her separation from the band did however inspire a change from their traditional sound, signalling a new direction in the band's music and lyrics.  
[[MORE]]  
From mid 2011 the band started working on their second album and started the search for a new bassist. Putting the album on hold and citing their love of touring, they returned to the road in September 2011 with Allison Argent, previously of country family group The Argents, joining them as their bassist. 

Allison was a short-lived member of the band and left to pursue a solo career before the year was out. Once again all parties cited no ill feelings, which is to be believe as Allison Argent is still currently engaged to Scott Mccall.

A recent interview in NME with the couple brought to light some other reasons for her departure from the band. She was quoted as saying:

> "We're great as a couple, and we both love making music, but trying to get our professional lives to work together just...didn't go so well. After being dragged from place to place as part of The Argents, it's nice to have my own freedom, and all my own musical choices. I can make the music I want to make, and love the guy I want to love. Sometimes our tour schedules clash, but, it's not the end of the world. We put the effort in, and we work better like this."

Late 2011 line-up, including Allison Argent:   
([x](http://i.imgur.com/UTeh6.jpg))

Live shots from _Runnin' with the Pack_ tour:

  
  
  
([x](http://i.imgur.com/AzMgW.jpg)) ([x](http://i.imgur.com/UOxqg.jpg)) ([x](http://i.imgur.com/BMwZz.jpg))

The band travelling during their tour:  
([x](http://i.imgur.com/yus72.jpg))

  
**Second album & grammy nominations**

The band returned to the studio in early 2012 and gave up looking for a permanent bassist. Stiles briefly explained why in an interview on KROQ radio,

> It's like, we don't need anyone else? Like, OK, we need a bassist, but Derek can play the bass for the records, just... don't ask him to do it on stage. Multi-tasking...not his thing. He can sing and work the crowd, sing and play bass, or play bass and work the crowd, and honestly, he is a fucking pro with the crowd. So. Bassist, easiest thing to replace. And...we just don't need more ego's in the crowd. If Allison is free she tours with us, if not we just kinda steal whoever we can find for a tour. It's all good, it's not exactly like our bass lines are hard to learn...

By mid 2012 the band already had the follow-up album ready to release, _Bite Me_. The album was nominated for several Grammys, with results yet to be announced. Of the two singles that have been released from the album, Glass Alpha and Hey There Little Red, both have reached the number one spot on the Billboard Rock Chart, although their performance on the Billboard Hot 100 was not as good as _Baring_ _My Throat_ from their debut album.

The band are currently on tour.

In the studio:   
  


On tour:

  
  
  
([x](http://i.imgur.com/qZM0y.jpg)) ([x](http://i.imgur.com/2Llkx.jpg)) ([x](http://i.imgur.com/o62X3.jpg))

**  
**

**Fan-base & Social Media**

The Wolf Pack are known for their engagement with their fans, having befriended several of their fans. The band's heavy use of social media to allow the fans insights into their lives and schedule, as well as their propensity to perform Guerilla gigs has created a rather strong and loyal fan-base, with much of the band's early promotion carried out via word-of-mouth.

They band were also very free with their recordings, several songs were released for free onto the internet. This allowed their fan base to hear unfinished songs or ideas, some of which would grow into finished versions on the albums, some of which would be discarded.**

The band's manager and label encouraged this interaction and indeed the interaction between _The Wolf Pack_ and their fans via social media has shaped the way the label now deals with their social media strategy for their other bands. Lahey Records is noted for the level of access they provide to their bands and artists via social media.

Typical social-media shots shared by the band:

([x](http://i.imgur.com/Qwks3.jpg))

**Author's Note:**

> * shamelessly stolen but heavily edited from The Ataris, The Libertines and other bands. Shhh. Recent Posey pic credit to: https://twitter.com/caitdiaz
> 
> ** totally lifted from the libertines article, it was a great couple of sentences.
> 
> *** if this was a real wiki article I'd be totally killed for lack of sources and my for-shit structure, jsyk.
> 
> **** wtf did I just do. huh.


End file.
